Ion Drives
Overview Ion Drives are the most common type of engine used to power many of the spacecraft that originated on Earth, and have since spread throughout System 54 and 55. Though they are not the only method currently utilised for intergalactic travel, they are the most prevalent and affordable for many. Origins Ion Drives can trace their origins back to Ion thrusters from Earth, which where used to power early space satellites and rockets from 1959 onwards. These thrusters differed from their chemical counterpart in that they were not limited by the mass of the fuel required for propulsion. These Ion thrusters took very small amounts of gas and accelerated it to very high speeds using electricity, whereas early chemical engines took large amounts of gas and spewed it out at slow speeds utilising combustion. This meant that an Ion thruster required far less fuel, and was only limited by the amount of electrical energy the rocket itself could hold. Development Over time (and thanks to the benefits offered by Artificial Intelligences) the on-board electrical systems for rockets and early shuttles became more efficient, and the vessel's electrical capacity was heavily focused into the Ion thrusters themselves. This meant that leaving the Earth's atmosphere was easier than ever before. Newly invented inertia dampeners also made this process easier, as it allowed more propulsive force to be safely applied to the vessels. New ways for power production, such as early hydrogen and plasma generators and more effective solar panels, also improved the thrust output produced by these Ion engines. Soon, planetary expeditions were launched, and the earliest forms of capital class ships were constructed in lower Earth orbit. Eventually, in 2062, a small company known as 'Firedust Rocketeers', produced the world's first 'Ion Drive', which revolutionized spaceflight. Utilizing a highly synthesized gas known as Ion Fuel, they were able to draw out the true capabilities of Ionic technology and created the first commercially available space vessel. Soon many more organisations sprung into existence, with aeronautical and interstellar flight became more and more common-place around the globe. With it, a permanent moon colony was founded in 2071, and a research colony was established on Mars soon after. Ion Drives also meant that warfare had changed, and soon nations began to militarise space-faring technology. Great capital ships began construction, especially after the foundation of the Galactic Imperium. After the formation of the faction, Ion Drive technology experienced a tremendous boost in potency as the combined Imperial resources were pooled together. Admittedly, this growth was done in order to quell rebellion at a faster rate, but it was rapid growth nonetheless. Ion Drives were also heavily improved after the Shift. Due to the advanced technology found on Qoter, and due to the Qoterian starships functioning on similar premises and engines, the effectiveness of Ion Drives increased ten-fold. They are still the most widely used power source for ships at present, though Warp Drives have been proven an even more effective method of intergalactic transportation, albeit at an exuberant cost. Ion Drive Types There are countless variations of Ion Drives available throughout Systems 54 and 55. In fact, the term 'Ion Drive' is the universal name for the type of engine, and many companies have given their specific model of Ion Drive a unique name or brand. However, Ion Drives are generally divided into grades, which are used to group certain types of Drives together. This grading system groups Drives by how much mass they can propel, rather than the rate of power or the maximum speed they can produce. Grade 1 A Grade 1 Ion Drive is the lowest level a Drive can have, most commonly used to power one or two man fighters. Many companies, including those working under the Galactic Imperium and Aurelia, have fined-tuned these types of Drives to allow for interstellar dogfights and quick adjustments outside of an atmosphere. * General advantages: Usually light, easier to manoeuvre, high power to mass ratio which increases acceleration * General disadvantages: Inability to carry larger amounts of mass, lower travel range Grade 2 A Grade 2 Ion Drive is the most commonly seen throughout the System, and is generally assigned to Drives fitted to heavy fighters, shuttles and small cruisers. They are also the most adaptable, and are often customised heavily by their pilots or captains. * General advantages: Relatively light with greater adaptability, able to haul larger amounts of mass, decent range when traversing between planets * General disadvantages: Slower to accelerate and less manoeuvrability, inability to haul large amounts of cargo Grade 3 A Grade 3 Ion Drive is the average grade for cruisers and large battleships. Unlike the grades beneath them, they are usually fixed in place rather than free-moving, allowing for more power to be put into forward thrust. * General advantages: Able to haul sizeable amounts of cargo and crew, very fast in a straight line, high travel range * General disadvantages: Very heavy, slow to manoeuvre and to accelerate Grade 4 A Grade 4 Ion Drive are less frequently seen, but are the designation given to Drives fitted to Capital ships and moving space stations. Besides the Galactic Imperium and Aurelia, this grade can also be found in certain large transportation ships, though it isn't common. * General advantages: Able to haul incredible amounts of mass, extremely fast in a straight line, very high travel range * General disadvantages: Extremely heavy, very slow to manoeuvre and to accelerate Ion Fuel Ion Drives are most commonly powered by a combination of electricity and 'Ion Fuel', the slang term used to describe the gaseous fluid that is accelerated by the electrical charge, which creates the Drive's propulsion. Ion Fuel is often cooled and stored in a tank in liquid form for safety reasons. Whilst cooled, the Ion Fuel is less reactive than normal, meaning that an electrical charge or spark will have less of a chance of activating the ions themselves. However, the exact combination of chemicals that produces Ion Fuel is unknown, as the formula has been changed and adapted by many different companies and organisations in order to improve performance. Some Ion Fuels have been engineered to only work with specific types of Drive, whilst other have been altered very slightly to merely change the colour of the Drive's glow. As such, there is no one formula for the fluid, especially after being adapted by alien hands after the Shift. Examples of Ion Drives Protostar Drive * Grade 2 Drive designed with a single propulsion outlet * Developed by ROBKAT Shipyards. * Used in the CX-15 Heavy Fighter * Prioritises maneuverability and ability to carry heavy weapons over total range I-8 Propulsion System * Grade 1 Drive designed with eight small propulsion outlets * Developed by ROBKAT Shipyards. * Used in the CX-22 Light Interceptor * Prioritises speed, acceleration and maneuverability over range and haulage Category:Items Category:Technology